Ebony Innocent
by Megaman-NT-Warrior
Summary: Remember kids,' Sonic said. 'Don't date a guy just because he looks like your dead ex-girlfriend.' Shadow/Chris


Hi everyone! I know I promised a new chapter of _Scars of Time_, it's coming promise, but it isn't quite ready yet and I wanted to get something up for Valentines Day. I've decided to try a prompt table from LiveJournal as a way of taking small breaks from my _Harry Potter_ project because if I exist only within one story, no matter how amazing _Harry Potter_ is, I will go insane and never finish it. And no matter how you guys feel, I want to finish my next gen story. So I hope everyone likes this, it's longer and a little more melodramatic than I intended but I think it turned out alright.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is the property of Sega and Sonic Team.

And I'd like to give a shout-out to all those who, like me, spend their Valentines Days reading romance fanfiction.

* * *

Chris' first kiss had been with Shadow..

To be fair, Shadow had been drunk out of his mind, a considerable feat considering his metabolism, and Chris had been depressed and mooning over Sonic. The blue hedgehog had been the one who had gotten the alcohol in the first place and that had been around four in the afternoon. It wasn't stolen exactly, Chris had insisted they pay for it, but upon finding that there was nothing stronger in the house than the bottle of white wine a fan had bought for Lindsay the blue blur had decided a trip to the liquor store was in order.

"Sonic's not a heavy drinker." Tails had tried to assure them, but his voice sounded weak and he winced when he saw the bags Sonic had returned with. "At least, not usually."

Shadow and Rouge had immediately disappeared upstairs with at least three bottles of vodka and, Chris guessed as he looked back at the evening, that should have been his first clue. Or the mischievous gleam in Rouge's pale blue eyes as she opened the first bottle.

Chris had then spent the next few hours watching Sonic drink himself stupid and make a fool of himself hitting on Knuckles, who had decided to be one of the responsible ones and settled himself down on the couch with a book and one drink and calmly ignored the hedgehog. Tails and Amy had whisked Cream out of the main house and into the safety of Chuck's workshop.

It was ten at night by the time Sonic had finally passed out lying half off the couch and twitching slightly from all the sugar in the alcohol. Knuckles' purple eyes scanned the hedgehog warily from over his book, as if worried he might be faking.

"I'm going to... I'm going to check on Shadow and Rouge." Chris said softly as he had walked quickly from the room. Knuckles had opened his mouth, as if to say something, perhaps to comfort the obviously distressed boy, but seemed to think that it wasn't his place. It wasn't like the Guardian was in any better a position than Chris at this point; Knuckles' girlfriend was the one upstairs doing Chaos knows what with Shadow. Chris was the one who had watched his crush flirt with another man all night.

Rouge had passed him halfway up the stairs, looking perfectly sober and perfectly up to no good, holding three empty bottles. She had given him a small smile, the kind of smile someone gives you as you walk into a trap they've set.

"Our hero still in one piece?" Rouge had drawled, her hips swinging with every step she took down the stairs. "He's slower when he's drunk and my dear puggle usually gets in a few good hits."

"No Sonic's fine or will be at least, once he gets a coffee and a cold shower in the morning." Chris remembered laughing with her, somehow, before mechanically ascending rest of the staircase. Shadow had been sitting on the floor by the side of Chris' bed, there the third sign that Rouge had been planning this, there was no other reason for her to bring the black hedgehog into this room, holding one paw to his forehead. Blurry, unfocused, red eyes had found Chris standing in the doorway and looked surprised.

"You're crying Chris." Shadow's still smooth voice had made him realise that his shirt had been soaked through with tears. Shadow had rose slowly to his feet, seems it wasn't just Sonic who was slowed by the alcohol, and walked over to where Chris seemed to be frozen. Un-gloved paws gently touched the wet cloth and brushed against his cheek. "Don't cry." Chris didn't even remember registering the movement but he remembered Shadow crushing their lips together, before passing out in Chris' arms.

Yes, Shadow had been drunk and Chris had been crying. Yes, Shadow could barely remember the evening, his memory had never been that good, and Chris just wanted to forget most of it. But it was still his first kiss.

"Well aren't they just too cute."

"This is all your fault you know, you set them up."

"I may have had a hand in it, but you'll never be able to prove it, puggle."


End file.
